Something More
by ffflight
Summary: As Robin and Raven become close, their friendship turns into something more.


**A/N: This takes place assuming Robin and Starfire never fell in love. I can't decide which pairing I like better, Robin/Raven or BB/Raven. So I decided I'm going to write both. :) **

In retrospect, Robin was always a good friend.

He offered me companionship. A home. A life.

And he had faith in me, even when I believed there was no faith to be had.

I was reluctant in the beginning. I questioned. _Why should he befriend a half-demon girl who is destined to destroy his world? Why should he care?_

The answer was, he didn't.

He didn't care that I was half a monster. He didn't care that I was a vessel for the greatest evil ever to hit mankind. He just smiled and held out his hand, saying _Welcome to the team._

_Welcome. _

Over time, I began to feel accepted. Wanted. I slowly settled in, integrated myself into the system known as _friendship_. I became a part of them, and they became a part of me.

It was nice. Nice to know that you mattered. Nice to smile, every so often. Nice to have people you could depend on, that were always available when you needed them. And when they had doubts about me, Robin was there. Robin was always there for me.

For the first time in my life, I was…happy. Truly happy.

But when I entered my best friend's mind, something changed between us. A subtle shifting of emotions. Maybe it was because I saw things that Robin thought were best left alone. Or maybe it was because a connection was established, the most fundamental of connections.

Robin gave it a nickname. He called it "the Bond."

And it brought us even closer together. Almost too close for comfort.

We told each other everything. Troubles, observations, worries, insecurities. I came to know Robin like I had never known anyone before. He was best friend, confidant, advisor. I knew, in the back of my mind, that it was unwise to pour so much of myself into another person, but I couldn't stop. Neither could Robin, apparently.

When something started rustling in Robin's heart, I just attributed it to the Bond. Maybe we were going to start reading each other's _minds. _

That would be just great.

So I started to become more reserved towards him. A little cooler, a little more distant.

It soon became clear to me that the rustling was an emotion, an emotion that I could not name, but ran deep, like an ocean. It was uncomfortable and warm and soft, all at the same time.

I discovered the feeling inside my own heart. She said her name was Love.

I was frightened. Frightened of Love, for she was new to me. She could summon my emotions and set them loose. She had the power to make me lose control. And for this reason, I was terrified, terrified of being near Robin, for fear that the emotions he invoked would cause my powers to run rampant.

I stayed shut up in my room when we were home, at Titans Tower. I kept far away from Robin when we were on missions. I started avoiding him. I could feel his hurt and puzzlement, which felt like a splinter in my heart.

Robin knocked on my door one afternoon. Three sharp raps, each like a punch in the gut. "Raven?" he asked.

I had to fight to avoid crossing the room and opening the door.

"Rae? You in there?"

_Goawaygoawaygoaway_

_Staystaystay_

After he left, I let out a breath I never realized I had been holding. But I bitterly wished I had the strength to answer the door.

-.-

Robin tried again late in the afternoon. When I heard his knock, I was ready.

I opened the door a fraction to see Robin's face only six inches from mine. His emotions began rising once he caught sight of me. His poker face was impeccable.

My emotions were squirming. My poker face was iron.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice flat. I could sense Robin recoiling and hardening at my blatant unfriendliness. Inside, I wanted to scream.

"To know what's wrong," said Robin, his voice also flat, with a trace of anger. "Why you've been avoiding me all of a sudden."

_Everything's wrong. _"Nothing's wrong," I told him, sliding the door shut.

Except it wouldn't close. Robin had put his foot in the gap. "You're perfectly friendly to the others, but suddenly, you've started giving me the cold shoulder. I can tell something's bothering you."

I gave Robin a long look and he met my eyes. Both our emotions were close to the surface, and I feared that I may break something.

"We need to talk," I said at last, and brushed past him out the door.

-.-

It was peaceful on the roof. The sun was staining the ocean blood-red.

I sat in silence beside Robin, keeping my emotions down in careful control.

Robin cleared his throat and looked at me. I didn't look at him, just continued gazing out at the ocean.

"Do you want to know why I'm avoiding you?" I asked, still not looking at him. Robin didn't reply, just waited for me to continue.

"When I'm around you, I think I might break something."

I could feel Robin's confusion.

"You know how my powers are controlled by emotion. You know that if my feelings are strong they could overpower me."

I let him figure it out. When he did, something bright flashed through him, a burst of understanding and…wonder.

"So-"

"Yes."

We sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Did you know that I'm-"

"Yes."

Hesitantly, Robin picked up my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

My emotions were rising. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you," I whispered in Robin's ear.

Robin understood, because he hugged me back and not a word was said.


End file.
